108minuten.de
108minuten.de (literally: "108 minutes") is a German website set up by Pro Sieben, a TV station that airs Lost on German free TV. It contains a competition that has expired by now, as well as several other features such as animations, wallpapers, a screensaver and hidden background information. However, just like Lost: The Untold, this site is also considered "deuterocanon" by the Lost community. Downloads The only "public" feature of the site that's directly available via the help menu. Available are four animated headshots done in ASCII style with changing green characters against a black backdrop, a screensaver and six wallpapers. Competition Originally, by entering The Numbers (4 8 15 16 23 42), the entering rules for a competition would be displayed. Now, they have been replaced by a simple message (in German) stating that the entering date for the competition has expired. Hidden background information By entering first "oceanic" and then "815", two additional options are unlocked. The flight transcript The "official flight transcript" of the last radio communication between the pilot and the tower at Sydney airport, which contradicts established facts from the show on several levels. ************************************************************************************************ Official flight transcript Oceanic Airlines flight 815 Sydney Los Angeles on 11/22/04 ************************************************************************************************ Oceanic 815 = OA 815 CAP = Captain F/O = First officer C/A = Cabin attendant [ ] = Sound in the cockpit S-ACC = Sydney control --- = Intelligible or meaning unknown ************************************************************************************************ OA 815>: Mayday! Mayday! Critical errors with all crucial systems. S-ACC>: Oceanic 815 maintain height and change to 512 flap one step, positive rate, gear up, heading select, altimeter 1500, level change 250. OA 815>: Impossible, Sydney. Zero response from steering and navigation systems. S-ACC>: Oceanic 815 were you struck by lightning? No indications from wheather radar. OA 815>: Negative Sydney. We are going down! S-ACC>: Oceanic 815 we ve lost your signal. What is your current direction? OA 815>: Cabin crew, prepare cabin for emergency landing. Sydney, preparing for open water touchdown. S-ACC>: Oceanic 815 please communicate your current location. OA 815>: Sydney, zero feedback from navigation. Oh God, what was that— S-ACC>: Oceanic 815 do you copy? What happened? S-ACC>: Oceanic 815 please copy! OA 815>: Sydney—broke off! We are— S-ACC>: Oceanic 815 do you copy? S-ACC>: Oceanic 815? Notes: *The date of the crash is stated as November 22, 2004, rather than September 22, 2004. *The transcript suggests that the pilot still had radio contact with the tower at Sydney airport immediately before the plane crashed, which contradicts the information he gave to Jack and Kate in , claiming that he lost communication with the ground six hours into the flight, and Cindy's claims in that he was flying into the wrong direction for two hours with no contact to the ground. *The general area that Flight 815 was in before it crashed was under the flight information zone of Nadi Air Control Center in Fiji. The pilot would not have communicated with Sydney Air Control Center right before the collision if he had communicated at all. The manifest Entering "manifest" will reveal a flight manifest for Oceanic Flight 815 that appears to be based on the manifest from the Lost: The Untold website including some carried over errors (some of them partially fixed), but also features various additional names that appear to have been added specifically for this site. The flight manifest shows passengers (names without asterisks* are also included in the Lost: The Untold manifest; names with asterisks* are exclusive to this version) named: #Kate Austin (Kate Austen) 27H #Roy Alison 06A #Leslie Arzt* 59D #Rose Bernstein (Rose Nadler)* 13B #Bernard Bernstein (Bernard Nadler)* 41D #Carl Burgess 46A #Leroi Brady 26F #Boone Carlyle 09E #Gratien Charlton 33D #Eddy Colby 44A #Anna-Lucia Cortez (Ana Lucia Cortez) 42F #Michael Dawson 34A #Thomas Eberwein 41A #Mattie Esmond 66C #James Ford 15D #Elizabeth Franklin (Libby) 40E* #Randal Fredrik 53C #Dolph Gresham 84C #Philip Georgeman 07D* #Simon Hoff* 19A #Jim Ismael* 33B #George Iltman* 10B #Sayid Jarrah 16A #Jin-Soo Kwon 50A #Sun Kwon (Sun-Hwa Kwon) 50B #Mark Kremers 03D #Claire Littleton 55F #Steve Lalawethika 65F #Walt Lloyd 34B #John Locke 24D #Mario Luz* 07A #Edward Mars 27G #Stephanie Norton* 04A #Thomas Norton* 04B #Zoe Norton* 04C #Charlie Pace 29G #Monique Plage* 08A #Rolf Pelzer* 19B #Joanna Ranting* (Joanna?) 53F #Hugo Reyes 29G #Ava Roy 14A #Shannon Rutherford 09F #Jack Shephard 23A #Mike Thomas* 19F #Eko Tunde* 49A #Elijah Weldor 67D #Harold Wollstein 24C #J-R Young 25B #Toras Yorick 56E # Notes: *Kate's last name is misspelled as "Austin" instead of "Austen". *Rose and Bernard's last name is incorrectly stated as "Bernstein". *Rose and Bernard's names are listed in reversed alphabetical order. *Bernard is given a seat number 28 rows behind Rose, even though he was only in the tail section because he was using the bathroom there. *Ana Lucia's last name has been corrected to "Cortez" as compared to the manifest from Lost: The Untold that simply listed her as "Anna Lucia", and the hyphen has been added as well. However, "Ana" is still incorrectly spelled with a double "n". *Libby, whose first name was confirmed to be "Elizabeth" in , is given the last name "Franklin" here despite it never having been mentioned on the show. *"Kendal Fredrik", seat 52C, in the Lost: The Untold version of the manifest, was changed into "Randal Fredrik", seat 53C, for this version. *Sun's last name has been corrected from "Paik" to "Kwon" as compared to the Lost: The Untold version of the manifest. *"Marc Kremers" in the Lost: The Untold version of the manifest was changed into "Mark Kramer" for this version. *Charlie's seat number was changed from 29C in the Lost: The Untold version of the manifest into 29G for this version. However, that seat is already occupied by Hurley in both versions of the manifest. *One of the new names of this version of the manifest that weren't in the Lost: The Untold version is "Joanna Ranting". Presumably, this is supposed to be Joanna; however, this contradicts Joanna's passport seen in , which states her full name as "Barbara Joanna Miller". *Elijah Weldor and Harold Wollstein are listed in alphabetical order as compated to the Lost: The Untold version of the manifest. *According to the oceanic-air.com website, the plane only had 42 rows of seats; however, this manifests lists no less than 84 rows. Also, Sun and Jin are listed as sitting in row 50, which would place them in the tail section, eight rows behind Ana Lucia, and Claire is listed as sitting five rows behind Sun and Jin, in row 55. Leslie Arzt, though among the middle-section survivors in season 1, is listed as sitting in row 59. External links *The 108minuten.de website Category:Official sites Category:Websites